


Mind Games

by AllyHR



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mind Control, Multi, Science Fiction, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/AllyHR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master attempts to "break" the Doctor by messing with his thoughts of those he cares about. (Vignettes, various companions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

The Doctor awoke feeling as if he had gone numb. Looking down, he noticed that his arms and legs had been restrained.  
“There is no escaping me, Doctor” came a familiar voice near him. The Doctor almost instantly recognised the voice. It was his old enemy, the Master.  
“What are you going to do to us?” asked Clara worriedly.  
“I will ensure that you do not interfere with my plans” he answered “With the Doctor out of the way, I can finally take control of this planet.”  
He whispered something to an attendant; who then proceeded to lead her out of the room.  
“As for you, ‘old friend’” he said as he faced the now-immovable Doctor “let’s see how much it takes...to break you.”  
The Master raised his laser screwdriver and aimed it at the Doctor’s head. As a rush of pain overcame him, the Doctor closed his eyes. Suddenly, everything felt different.

**Author's Note:**

> I...honestly don't know how I thought of this. But as always, feedback is welcome^^


End file.
